Acperience 1
|image= |season=1 |episode=12 |jdate=3 July, 2005 |edate=1 July, 2006 |previous=Into the Nature |next=The Beginning }} Overview As both Nirvashes, typeTheEND and typeZERO, unleash their power, they are drawn into the body of the aerial Coralian, known as the Zone. Inside, Renton, Eureka, and Anemone are connected by what appears to be a dream, and yet not. Meanwhile, the Gekko and the Izumo engage in a desperate game of chicken. Synopsis Anemone has the Nirvash grappled and unleahsed theEND's Vascud Crisis Limit Break. The Compatic Drive glows as Renton goes through a psychotic episode he never though he'd get. He reaches for the Compatic Drive, asking his sister to help him, and Eureka puts her hand over his and the Crisis attack doesn't seem to work as well any longer to Anemone's frustration. Renton says all he could do was watch something horrible and scary happen to him, and couldn't do a thing about it. The Air Force launches missiles at them, but they miss and the Gekko is standing off to the front. The battleship fires its lasers, but the beams curve around the Coralian and nearly hit the Gekko coming the other way. Talho snaps they need to either take down the enemy craft or break the Coralian. Mischa reports they're not getting any more signals from the Nirvash, and Woz and Gidget can't restablish contact. Fortunately, the Air Force is out of contact with theEND. Dominic yells for them to retrieve the mecha since their main job is to watch what happens between Anemone and the Coralian. Holland asks for a sitrep on the 909 and 606, and they're headed back, though Gidget feels pressed by doing communications and radar. Holland asks Ken-Goh to go to DEFCON-1 when they pick up the mechs, and Mischa reports they're getting two Nirvash signals. Renton wakes up in school, where everybody is a statue and the teacher is talking about butterflies. He looks around his classroom and then suddenly he's back inside only all the students are shattered. The walls start to bulge and chase him. The Gekko finally gets into contact with the Nirvash, but discover that Renton is in a dreaming state and Eureka's brainwaves are chasing after him. As the crew collects Hilda and Matthieu, they have to avoid another battleship's laser and Holland calls for immediate battle stations. A huge trapar eave threatens to throw them off, but Talho keeps things under control, though they're right in front of the battleship. Its laser powers up again and Ken-Goh fires the Gekko's guns but their beams curve up along with the battleship's lasers. Holland and the battleship's commander come up with the same conclusion: launch a missile barrage when they come close enough. Renton finds himself sprinting down a hallway, chased by utter darkness but ducks in the bathroom. He finds himself looking at the silhoutte of Anemone, and wonders who she is. Eureka is looking for Renton, and she's having less trouble with the terror than he is. The battleship launches more missiles at the Gekko, which takes some hits. Holland tells Talho what to do. Renton trudges along in total darkness, thinking it sounds like somebody's calling for him. He comes across a fridge and when he opens it, he finds a naked Anemone who calls him a pervert. He shuts it, but when he reopens it, it's the same thing. Dominic hears Anemone calling somebody a pervert in her sleep, and Eureka runs into the bathroom, though she walks into a bright light. The Gekko plans to curve around the Coralian and hit the battleship again. Holland orders Ken-Goh to get ready for the showdown. Renton finds himself somewhere that looks suspiciously like home, and looks up to see himself looking down, and gets pestered by a skyfish that tells him there's a lot of malice in the world for no reason. Anemone suddenly grabs his hand and tells him to say her name. On the battleship, Dominic takes his hat in hand and begs the commander to begin a recovery operation for theEND, but the commander is unwilling to risk his ship for Anemone. Renton apologizes to Anemone and says he doesn't know her. This angers her and she says he's been calling her all this time, but he says she's not the one he was calling for. Anemone tells him to die. The two ships are about to blow each other up as Renton finds himself in the Zone, being chased by a giant Anemone. He screams and Eureka grabs his hand. The Gekko's beams curve, but Ken-Goh judged and messed up the battleship's wing. Renton then finds himself on the shore of a river, and sees his sister, but when he calls out to her, she disappears. Eureka is next to him and they hold hands, and she wants them to return together. Gidget calls out the trapar's suddenly decreasing, the Kute shrinks and vanishes, leaving a salt-crater. Renton wakes up to find Eureka's hand on his, and in theEND, Anemone is passed out. Major Events *The first battle between Renton and Eureka in Nirvash against Anemone in theEND. *Renton, Eureka, and Anemone enter into the Coralian Zone for the first time. Category:Eureka Seven